Vineran Legion
Vineran Legion Vineran Legion's Homepage Vineran Legion on Tibia.com (Warning: View external websites at your own risk!) History *Founded on 14 September 2008. *Homeworld: Vinera. *Current Guildhall: The Tibianic *Founded by: Fuwuru, Watedrkrauss, Vader'Skaly, Xalin Bus, '''and Nitewalker' . *Currently the Second Oldest Guild on Vinera. *Allied with: Burning Souls, Circle of Trust, and Disturbed Avengers. *Current Guild Leader: 'Fuwuru. *War Participation: Has not participated or aided in any wars or conflicts in its history. *Current Policital Stance: Peaceful '''Policy The Legion has always been a peaceful guild that has been known to protect their own in times of trouble. They have had ambassadors received and sent to/from several guilds and they all agree that to make a better Vinera they have to unite the server as one for a greater cause. The Vineran Legion is currently extending its arms in neutral talks to all guilds across the server to record Vineran history and bring together the teamwork and companionship that all should be able to get out of tibia. The Vineran Legion has made an alliance with Circle of Trust since the summer of 2008. They have also extended an alliance towards Disturbed Avengers in May 2010 and Burning Souls in July of 2010. Guild(s) who were allied to Vineran Legion but no longer exists: Adepts of Mia and Pressure. The Vineran Legion is currently open to invitations of Alliance to all guilds that are willing to maintain their peace, properly use the Tibia War Mode, or refraining from the killing of innocent players. Rules and Regulations All Legion members are subject to follow all orders issued by superior officers in a quick and exact manor from the time given. In case orders are not understood or believed to be overly dangerous they may appeal the order to that officer's superior in order to study the legality of that order. No Officer or Enlisted may give such indication of war or any inherent reason that the Legion or another guild should declare war upon each other. All members are required to keep the Vineran Legion chat Channel open at all times they are online, so they be called upon swiftly as well as request assistance in dire situations. The Legion frowns heavily upon making unjustified kills, and doing so without explanation to the Legion Commander or Legion Vice Commanders may warrant exclusion from the guild until a service for the guild is completed. Legionaries are strictly forbidden not to steal from their own, or from other players. Openly stealing will result in immediate exclusion and possibly being hunted in certain situations. Structure The Vineran Legion has 20 ranks and each of them have thier own diverse effect on how the guild runs. Staff Officer's *'Legion Commander' **Guild Master. **Oversees key missions of the Vineran Legion. **Handles difficult reports, and records all reports and actions during his/her command. *'Legion Vice Commander' **Guild Vice Leader. **Issued goals from the Legion Commander and used to relay information from the Officer's to the Legion Commander. **Assigned two Division Commander's Each. (Staffed as Required) **Handles reports received. If reports are in extreme nature they will be left to the Legion Commander to handle. **Reports all actions taken to the Legion Commander. *'Division Commander' **Receives Goals from Vice Commander's **Begins Duties as a Diplomat utilizing side chars to enter Allied Guilds and communicate events and other topics. **Categorizes all recorded History and Trains all Junior Officer's of it to keep advancing away from past mistakes. **Assigned one Squad Commander Each. (Staffed as Required) **Records all reports received and forwards them to the Legion Vice Commander. *'Squad Commander' **Manages Key Projects and serves as a Historian for all activities He/She touches. **Oversees Inventory of guild Item Inventories and signs permission for items to be leased and oversees the receiving of all items received by the Guild. **Oversees categorizing reports and forwards them to their respective Division Commander. Field Officer's *'Captain' **Responsible to encourage growth on skill/level progression. **Responsible to encourage quest progression and manage incoming and outgoing trade. **Practices and demonstrates proper PvP and PvM strategies to Junior Officer's. **Receives and Forwards all requested reports from Lesser Ranks. *'Major' **Responsible to make note of all guild member's current skills and abilities. **Responsible to make note of all guild member's current quest progression. **Receives and Forwards all requested reports from Lesser Ranks. *'Lieutenant Senior' **Responsible for Day to Day routine and maintaining positive relationships among the guild body. **Responsible for creating possible events within the Vineran Legion. **Receives and Forwards all requested reports from Lesser Ranks. **Sits in on Social Events, Quests and Hunts as Ordered. (Can be allowed to delegate lesser functions) **Staffed in number's equal in proportion to the mission at hand. *'Lieutenant Junior' **Responsible for Day to Day routine and maintining positive relationships among the guild body. **Responsible for creating possible events within the Vineran Legion. **Directly organizes Emergency actions if Superiour Officers are not available. **May be delegated duties to sit in any Function as proscribed. **Receives and Forwards all requested reports from Lesser Ranks. **Staffed in number's equal in proportion to the mission at hand. *'Ensign' **Responsible for learning Leading Fundamentals. **Responsible for creating hunting parties. **Responsible for training Enlisted Ranks. **May be delegated duties to sit in any Function as proscribed. **Staffed in number's equal in proportion to the mission at hand. **Receives and Forwards all requested reports from Lesser Ranks. Special Forces *'Black Hand' **Answers Only to the Vineran Legion Commander. **Death is illegal for these player. After three deaths the character will have to step down from his position. **Anything Further about these figures is shrouded in mystery, and remains a secret. *'Fallen Guard' **Responsible for the Protection of the Staff Officer's of the Guild. **Provide Guard while the majority of the guild retreats in time's of danger. **Provide questing teams for the most difficult quests. **Follow special assignments from the Legion Vice Commanders. Diplomat *'Emisary' **Provide oppertunities for joint Social Events, Hunts, Quests, and any other thing members can share the experience with. **Provide reliable Information to the Staff Officers as to updating Guild issues and goals of their host guild. **This Rank has no speculative power over any other in the guild. They are not to issue orders to anyone. Likewise, they are not bound to any order, but that they maintain the Legion's Basic Rules. War Class Enlisted *'War Chief' **Responsible to maintain order and morale inside the ranks. **Backbone to Field Officer's in sniffing out spies and other issue players inside the guild. **Provide "Party" sized leadership and instruct lesser instructed finer points of the game. **Engage in mentoring War Dogs in training them to become stronger players. **Bound to report any infraction of Cipsoft, or Legion rules to any officer at earliest opportunity. **Support the Legion by following all given orders both quickly and exactly. **Backbone force for Quest Servicing, Major Hunts, Social Events. (Higher Rank's get first pick on Services and get equal shares in loot.) *'War Raider' **Responsible to maintain order and morale inside the ranks. **Provide training to Basic Enlisted on the history and purpose of the Legion. **Bound to report any infraction of Cipsoft, or Legion rules to any officer at earliest opportunity. **Support the Legion by following all given orders both quickly and exactly. **Backbone force for Quest Servicing, Major Hunts, Social Events. (Higher Rank's get first pick on Services and get equal shares in loot.) *'War Hound' (First War Hound Alucard From Hell) **Responsible to demonstrate knowledge of guild History and Purpose. **Support the Legion by following all given orders both quickly and exactly. **Bound to report any infraction of Cipsoft, or Legion rules to any officer at earliest opportunity. **Backbone force for Quest Servicing, Major Hunts, Social Events. (Higher Rank's get first pick on Services and get equal shares in loot.) *'War Dog '(First War Dog Agnoma) **To train and prepare their characters for the difficult ahead. All training from stats, tactics, and abilities will begin at this rank. **To memorize and practice Legion history and Purpose. **Support the Legion by following all given orders both quickly and exactly. **Bound to report any infraction of Cipsoft, or Legion rules to any officer at earliest opportunity. Basic Enlisted *'Trained' **To train character stats and to produce Level 50 to begin War Dog Trials. **To receive three recommendations after Level 50. **Follow orders from all Superior ranks. **Aid Lesser Enlisted in guild policy and pave the way for their success. **Mention all Quests that need to be completed so that services can be organized. **Follow all Cipsoft and Legion rules and standards. *'Initiate' **To train character to Level 40 to be promoted to "Trained". **To follow orders from all Superior ranks. **Mention all quests that need to be completed so that services can be organized. **Follow all Cipsoft and Legion rules and standards. *'Fresh Blood' **To train character to Level 30 to be promoted to "Initiate" **Become familiar with Rank structure and Legion Standards. **Follow orders from all Superior Ranks. **Mention all Quests that need to be completed so that services can be organized. **Follow all Cipsoft and Legion rules and standards. *'Excluded Soon' **These member's have two weeks to report to a Staff Officer in order to have their original rank restored. If they fail to meet this they will be removed from the Legion. If they were War Class, they will have to regain their recommendations unless waived by the Legion Commander only. Tradition Colors *It is customary for the following colors to be worn on different ranks in this prescribed order: #Staff Officers ~ Blue Primary, Black Secondary, Black Detail. #Field Officers ~ Blue Primary, Black Secondary, Blue Detail. #Special Forces ~ Black Primary, Black Secondary, Blue Detail. #War Class ~ Black Primary, Blue Secondary, Blue Detail. #Basic Enlisted ~ Black Primary, Blue Secondary, Black Detail. Symbolism of The Colors Blue is a symbol of Freedom. The Vineran Legion believes in giving freedom to those who deserve it and have no one to protect them. Those that are willing to follow their standards of honor and loyalty will know that the thin blue line will be there to protect the freedom of the innocent blood of all just Vinerans. Black is a symbol of Mourning. The Vineran Legion continues today because of the sacrifices that were made in order to continue. The Legion is pressed to defend it's own and do what it must to survive. And sometimes its members have to carry a heavy burden from this. And not all last from it. So they wear black, to symbolize their memory. Mission It is the mission of every Legionary to provide service and protection for the common Vineran. They are there to rope out people who are lost and cannot escape, to protect others from random PK's, locate and identify players who disregard Cipsoft rules, and to be a general source of information to the public. The Legion believes in a fair balanced atmosphere that is tolerable to all players of all language and nationality. To be a Legionaire is not an easy path, it is difficult and sometimes lonely. But the mission is noble, and to keep the faith pays well in the end. These hardy adventures serve Fardos in his attempts at creating a peaceful place for all Vineran life, and will go to all lengths to create a world fair and just for all.